the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Going out to Dave and Buster’s
This Wiki Page is based on the location at '' ''International Drive in Orlando, Florida. Location and Hours Dave and Buster's Orlando is located on 8986 International Drive, Orlando, Florida,. It is located near and across the Orlando Icon. Right next to Dave and Buster's is Olive Garden. Keep in mind, International Drive is one of the hottest tourist destinations of Orlando. It is very crowded, especially with traffic during Rush Hour and weekends. All seven days a week, Dave and Buster's is open late. On Sunday through Thursday, Dave and Buster's is open from 11 AM-1AM. On Fridays and Saturdays, Dave and Buster's is open from 11AM-2AM. Facility and Building Dave and Buster's is a two-story facility, with the entrance and parking garage located on the first floor. Outside the first floor, there are additional parking spaces surrounding the facility. Additionally, in the entrance there are stairs, elevators (both the elevators and stairs lead to the second floor), and a few additional arcade machines preparing visitors for the Dave and Buster's Experience. On the second floor of the building is the heart of the location. Both the arcade and sit-down dining area are located here. Additionally, the kitchen and restrooms( the only ones available to customers) are located here. How to Initiate your Dave and Busters Experience When you first enter Dave and Buster's main entrance, you will see a large staircase leading to the main floor (the second floor). To the left of the staircase is a arcade claw-machine with large stuffed animals and a small room leading to the garage and elevators. When reaching the second floor, you can look left or right. Looking left will bring you the Electronic Currency Counter and Arcade. Before you can play any arcade game, you must be able to use the Electronic Currency system of Dave & Buster's otherwise you cannot pay for any plays. Hence you must either wait to speak with employees at the Electronic Currency counter or handle your financial business on the machines next to the Electronic Currency Counter (these machines have a sign over them telling they are there for handling financial actions and ARE NOT Arcade Games!). Looking right will bring you a single employee waiting at a podium with the dining area behind them. Wait in line to speak with an employee at the podium, and you will either be asked if you want to sit at the bar area or at the sit-down area. Once you are situated, the employee will hand you menus, offering delicious drinks and food items. Arcade Dave and Buster's offers a variety of games including racing games, shooting games, and even exercise games. Some games even offer prizes which are use digital tickets that are collected automatically after winning. From swiping your Electronic Currency card, your play and progress is recorded in the Dave and Buster's server via Wi-Fi on the games' card readers themselves. Hence, there is no need to worry about carrying loads of paper tickets for gaining your prize at the ticket rewards area located at the back left corner of the arcade.. Dining Unlike other arcade and dining franchises (such as Chuck-E-Cheese's, usually targeted for children), Dave and Busters offers a hugely diversified menu. From frozen alcoholic cocktails to coffee and water, there are many beverages to enjoy at Dave and Buster's. Food options include, but are not limited to, appetizers, entrees, sides, and desserts. Among these options are steaks, salads, vegetarian dishes, and classic American treats such as Chicken tenders and burgers.